Première
by Lamasocks
Summary: Univers alternatif! Il l'avait toujours eue, cette curiosité malsaine... Loki en apprenti meurtrier, Tony en patron, une attirance entre les deux... Rating T pour le moment mais par la suite pourrait devenir M. (Résumé un peu pourri mais que voulez-vous?)
1. Chapter 1

Bon j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire...  
Loki en meurtrier... Enjoy!

Rating: T (pourra par la suite devenir M)

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents dans cette fic (à part un) ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage!). Seule l'histoire est tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau!** :)**

* * *

** Première**

_Il l'avait toujours eue._

_Cette curiosité malsaine qui le forçait de continuer à regarder, ne pas tourner la tête, ne pas cligner des yeux de peur de rater quelque chose..._

* * *

D'une certaine façon, les petites virées nocturnes durant lesquelles il s'adonnait au voyeurisme étaient devenues les moments de sa vie les plus trépidants, offrants toujours des surprises, des petites perles...

C'était pour lui comme aller au cinéma, mais en présence des acteurs...

Tous les soirs il sillonnait les rues de New York, tous les quartiers y passaient: le Bronx, Queens, Brooklyn, mais son préféré, celui qu'il faisait toujours en dernier, restait et resterait Manhattan.

Parce que derrière les vitres du quinzième étage de tel ou tel gratte-ciel, il y avait à chaque fois quelque chose d'intéressant à observer: coucheries, disputes ou même bagarres, il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Une de ces nuits d'insomnie qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, c'était le soir où pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait assisté à un meurtre.

A aucun moment l'envie de détourner le regard, de s'en aller, d'aller jouer les héros ou tout simplement d'appeler la police ne lui était venue, non. Il avait satisfait sa curiosité jusqu'au bout, se délectant d'un coup porté à la tête ou au ventre, d'une giclée de sang se collant sur la fenêtre. Dans son extase il lui semblait même entendre les cris et les gémissements de la victime, se mettant presque à la place du meurtrier.

C'est ainsi qu'après ce joyeux spectacle la véritable personnalité de Loki, longtemps enfouie, ressurgit: celle d'un tueur - peut-être un tantinet maniaque – et les festivités n'allaient pas tarder à commencer...

* * *

**_26 Mars 2010_**

Loki fait face à son patron.

Sa confiance en soi clairement affichée sur son visage.

Costume à 2000$ sur le dos, chaussures à 500$ aux pieds, (l'impérial) Tony Stark (brillant homme d'affaires, à la tête de quelques 35 milliards de dollars) le scrute de haut en bas, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage et une petite lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Loki, il l'apprécie son patron (peut-être l'une des rares personnes à attirer sa sympathie d'ailleurs), son arrogance, son humour, son charisme, tout ça, il adore – avouons aussi que l'arrière-train de ce dernier n'y est pas pour rien non plus.

D'ailleurs Loki ne s'en cache pas, le gratifiant parfois de regards lourds de sens ou de petites remarques bien senties. Il sait de toute façon que Stark, saute sur tout ce qui bouge, hommes ou femmes...

« - Tu me rendras ça pour la semaine prochaine et c'est toi qui accueillera les espagnols le 3 Mai, surtout pas de fausse note, tout repose sur tes épaules – un contrat à 20 millions de dollars – ne me déçoit pas, ou tu seras puni... »

Ces derniers mots prononcés avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus et accompagnées d'un petit regard vicieux.

Loki sourit, approuve puis sort de l'immense bureau, ayant parfaitement compris entre les lignes...

A vrai dire aucun des employés travaillant à la Tour Stark ne pouvait ignorer les méthodes, pour le moins particulières de leur patron quand il s'agissait de les réprimander, mais aux vus de leur salaires et des « qualités » de ce cher Tony Stark, aucun ne rechignait.

Loki était un des rares à ne pas avoir déjà passé une ou deux heures (voire plus) couché sur un bureau, ou contre un mur, ou sur le sol, ou même sur un balcon à hurler littéralement d'extase en compagnie du big boss... Tony aimait les gens dynamiques d'après les rumeurs.

Une fois rentré chez lui, notre Loki se met tout de suite au travail, afin d'avoir la tête parfaitement claire pour ce qu'il doit faire ensuite...

* * *

**_27 Mars 2010 – 1h du matin_**

Loki est dans sa voiture, comme à son habitude, il scrute une femme derrière la fenêtre de son appartement, pourtant cette fois est différente des autres, car cette femme ne fait rien, elle est seule et surtout: il va aller la voir...

Rien de plus simple, quatrième étage, troisième porte d'après la disposition des fenêtres, il sonne, il entre, il expérimente, il repart. Aussi simple que ça.

Il se décide finalement à sortir de sa voiture, claque la portière, ne la verrouille pas.

Il entre dans le hall du bâtiment, commence à monter les marches, machinalement, aucune expression sur son visage, ses yeux sont vides...

Sous la troisième porte du quatrième, il aperçoit de la lumière, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il sonne, elle lui ouvre, il lui explique qu'il aurait besoin de son téléphone car le sien est déchargé et qu'il a besoin d'appeler un taxi, elle le regarde suspicieusement mais un petit sourire enjôleur suffit à la décider, elle le laisse entrer puis ferme la porte derrière lui.

Ensuite tout s'enchaîne très vite, il la plaque contre le mur, entoure sa gorge d'une main, puis serre, pas suffisamment pour la tuer mais assez pour la faire suffoquer.

Une autre main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il la contemple ainsi pendant quelques minutes, ses yeux brillent car ils sont remplis de larmes, elle respire bruyamment, elle a peur mais pourtant ne fait aucun mouvement pour se détacher de son agresseur...

Il bouge enfin, l'embrasse sur le front, sort un pistolet - équipé d'un silencieux - qu'il garde d'habitude pour se défendre en cas de besoin, lui tire sur la tempe, elle tombe doucement au sol, comme pour ne pas se faire mal. Il contemple encore une fois cette femme, cette victime, sa tête s'auréolant de sang, épais et sombre.

Son regard vagabonde ensuite vers le reste de l'appartement de la jeune femme, il avance prudemment vers le salon, la télé est branchée sur un programme de télé-réalité quelconque, un cendrier rempli de cigarettes mal éteintes orne la table-basse, elles répandent une odeur désagréable dans toute la pièce. Il aperçoit sur le canapé un bracelet, apparemment en argent, il le prend puis l'observe, se dit que le prendre pourrait être utile, qu'il pourrait le garder comme on garde un trophée…

Il se décide finalement à sortir regagne sa voiture puis commence doucement à rentrer chez lui.

Cependant une chose lui a échappée ce soir, un homme – lui aussi très curieux – vient d'assister à la scène et il est loin d'être aussi discret que Loki...

* * *

Voilà, voilà, la toute première fic que je publie sur ce site!Elle doit normalement avoir une suite, tout dépendra des reviews! (Un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait!^^) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, très très tardivement le deuxième chapitre a été écrit!

Désolée pour l'attente, je ne crois pas que j'aurais un rythme d'écriture particulier, tout dépendra de mon inspiration et des reviews! :)

Pairing: T pourra devenir M

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Première**

**27 Mars 2010 - 10h15**

Loki est derrière son bureau, il s'entraîne à devenir le nouveau Michael Jordan du lancer de boulettes de papier, malheureusement pour lui il a encore du travail puisque sur 20 boulettes lancées, 20 sont parterre et pas dans la corbeille, joli score!

Lassé de ces échecs à répétition il prend le bracelet qu'il a volé hier... Ou plus exactement la gourmette, la jeune femme s'appelait Trinity. Il se met ainsi à l'essayer, le contemple, le sent même – encore cette putain d'odeur de clope – il le repose finalement sur l'angle de son ordinateur et se cherche une autre occupation...

Loki à cet instant absorbé par la contemplation de son écran de veille est surprit par l'arrivée pour le moins fracassante et inattendue de son collègue, un nouveau venu, Thor pour ce qu'il se souvient. Il se félicite d'ailleurs de se rappeler de son nom, chose rare chez lui, sûrement dû au fait qu'il ait aussi un nom porté par un Dieu de la mythologie nordique, ça aide...

Thor... 1m90 de muscles, de blondeur, et de gentillesse – accessoirement le dernier jouet en date de Monsieur Stark en personne – payé 9500$ par mois alors que la plupart des gens présents à la Tour ne savent même pas quel est son job et s'il est capable de lasser ses chaussures...

Et Loki lui, ne l'apprécie pas vraiment on peut le dire, pas une question d'argent, c'est autre chose mais il ne sait pas quoi...

« Ami Loki, café latté pour toi, accompagné d'une petite lettre... »

Le petit Loki, il ne dit ni merci et ne le regarde même pas, hautain et malpoli que voulez-vous?

« Trinity... C'est ta copine? Prénom pas commun mais c'est joli. Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai pensé que t'étais le genre de mec qui vit seul, sans ami, qui recherche la solitude ou alors un psychopathe mais en fait tu caches bien ton jeu hein, je suis sûr que t'es le genre à lui offrir des fleurs toutes les semaines!

\- Thor, tu vas reposer ça bien gentiment, arrêter de penser que j'ai envie de t'entendre parler et retourner faire ce que tu as à faire, pour l'instant je reste poli...

\- Eh, ne t'énerves pas, je voulais juste discuter un peu ! Bon, vu que t'es de mauvaise humeur apparemment je retourne voir Antho… »

Loki, enfin libre, pourquoi pense-t-il qu'ils peuvent faire ami-ami et puis c'est quoi cette façon d'appeler Stark « Antho » ? Cet imbécile lui aura au moins servi à une chose, avoir son courrier sur son bureau plutôt que de devoir le chercher lui-même…

La lettre n'a pas d'expéditeur, il commence à l'ouvrir, sort la feuille de l'enveloppe la déplie et avant de la lire, boit une gorgée de café… Seulement voilà, il manque de s'étouffer, la lettre lui dit simplement et avec toute l'ironie possible qu'on l'a vu la nuit dernière et qu'un rendez-vous s'impose sous risque que le gentil interlocuteur n'aille en parler à qui veut l'entendre…

Quelle chance ! Premier meurtre expérimental et voilà qu'on commence déjà à le faire chanter ! Loki en est sûr, il est tout simplement maudit…

En fait ce qui le met le plus en rage c'est qu'il n'a vu personne aux alentours de l'immeuble, comment lui, a-t-il pu ne pas voir qu'il était suivi ? Il prenait toujours les plus grandes précautions du monde à ne pas être vu !

Il sort de ses réflexions en voyant la fine feuille de papier tâchée de sang, le sien, la tasse a éclatée dans sa main…

* * *

**27 Mars 2010 – 19h05**

Le métro, réservoir inépuisable de personnes en tout genre, du cadre pressé au clochard blasé, autant de personnes potentiellement traquées et à présent de proies…

Seulement Loki ce soir n'a vraiment mais vraiment pas la tête à ça, car pour le coup et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sait que c'est lui la bête traquée, il est en clairement en danger et il n'aime pas ça…

Il tripote son pansement, s'interroge, il sent des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos… La lettre stipulait un rendez-vous dans un café aux abords de la ville pour le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Loki réfléchit et il en est sûr, qui que soit cette personne, il la tuera, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Au même moment un homme, celui qui est l'auteur de la lettre, jubile, purement et simplement, il sait qu'il tient sa proie, le piège s'est refermé et enfin il va pouvoir avoir ce qu'il désire depuis si longtemps à présent…

D'un autre côté, il se fait un peu peur lui-même ce n'est pas son genre d'agir de la sorte, pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de faire tout pour satisfaire ses caprices mais pas de cette façon…

Après tout, il y a une première fois pour tout n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**28 Mars 2010 – 18h15**

Endroit crasseux, clients et serveurs du même acabit, Loki est bien au café du rendez-vous tant redouté, « Chez Sam » a-t-il cru lire sur la devanture, seulement « cru » car deux lettres manquaient.

Loki est là depuis au moins trois heures, de peur de manquer son maître-chanteur, il tente de regarder par la fenêtre mais fait face à au moins 2 bons millimètres de crasse collés à la vitre, il tourne la tête vers sa tasse, impossible de voir autant de marc de café dans un si petit récipient, au moins ça ne dénote pas du reste !

C'est au moment où Loki était sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, eh oui stress plus insomnie la nuit précédente, pas facile pour lui !

Que Tony Stark décide de faire son apparition, jogging simple, c'est le week-end, relax !

A ce moment, Loki comprend.

Il a la mâchoire décollée tant sa bouche est ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, une expression dans le regard digne de celle d'un poisson rouge, mais il comprend, il ne s'est pas déconnecté, loin de là.

Stark s'assoit face à lui sur une des banquettes collantes – vraiment un bon choix ce survêt ! – après avoir commandé à la serveuse un whisky.

Il affiche en ce moment même le plus grand sourire de toute sa vie, ses yeux brillent à la fois de joie, d'excitation et de jubilation face à l'air décontenancé de Loki, son employé favori, son protégé, son fantasme ultime, _son_ Loki, à la fois séduisant, effrayant et fascinant…

* * *

Voilà, deuxième chapitre qui me semble beaucoup plus léger que le premier niveau ambiance, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Les dialogues me semblent un peu léger aussi (des conseils?), bref donnez vos avis! ;)

Reviews please? :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello à toutes et à tous! Premièrement je tiens à dire que je m'excuse pour ces mois de retard dans l'écriture de cette histoire, panne d'inspiration, pour me faire pardonner j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre assez rapidement... Ce chapitre est assez court mais sert de charnière au réel commencement de l'histoire... _

_Rating: T pourra devenir M par la suite_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est sortie tout droit de mon petit cerveau! :)  
_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Première**

**28 Mars 2010 – 18h16**

« -Monsieur Stark, murmura Loki, toujours dans cette sorte de paralysie dans laquelle il était tombé depuis au moins 30 secondes…

Notre Tony, pour simple réponse lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, un dont lui seul avait le secret, celui qui vous coupe le souffle, vous empêche de bouger…

Il nageait en pleine extase, premièrement celle d'arriver à déstabiliser Loki, ce qui était loin d'être une chose facile… Mais aussi et surtout en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire à notre apprenti-tueur par la suite…

-Comment vous avez pu savoir ça ? Vous me suivez ? Pourquoi ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Loki prononça ces mots à toute vitesse, il bouillait, mais sa voix était saccadée comme après avoir couru un marathon, l'air et le son de sa voix complètement paniqués.

-On se calme ! Tony sortit enfin de son silence.

Je ne vais pas te dénoncer, respire, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de te faire du mal. Enfin disons simplement que je n'ai pas les mêmes penchants que toi. Fais-moi confiance… dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Loki se passe la main sur le visage et répond en tentant de garder son calme :

-D'accord, très bien… Il marque une pause.

Si j'accepte de vous croire, et disons même, de vous faire confiance, que voulez-vous en échange de votre silence ?

-Ne sois pas pressé Loki, je te le dirai, mais dans un endroit plus accueillant et tranquille qu'ici… Chez moi par exemple, il me semble que tu n'y es jamais venu, se sera l'occasion !

Loki à ce moment commence sérieusement à flipper, il est face à un homme démesurément plus puissant que lui, qui pourrait facilement le détruire en le dénonçant, mais qui à la place lui propose un rencard… Ce qui l'effraie surtout en fait, c'est que Tony est calme, très calme, même heureux en fait !

-Monsieur Stark, j'ai juste une question à vous poser… Comment pouvez-vous penser que je ne tenterai rien une fois chez vous ? Je veux dire, vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable et je pense que vous savez que je meurs d'envie de recommencer, alors pourquoi pas sur vous hein ? Loki reprend à ce moment quelques couleurs.

Tony se retient d'éclater de rire…

-Tu es terriblement attirant quand tu paniques, mais je crois que ça t'enlèves quelques neurones…

Loki baisse les yeux et essaies de cacher le léger rougissement qui commençait à orner ses joues.

C'est sûr qu'être le seul invité chez Tony Stark (homme d'affaire ultra-connu, rappelons-le) pendant une soirée, le tuer et ensuite faire croire qu'il n'était pas au courant, on a connu mieux comme plan.

-Ok, on va arrêter l'humiliation ici, quand voulez-vous que je vienne ? dit-il sèchement.

-Demain soir à 20h00, ça te va ? Je t'enverrai l'adresse par mail ce soir.

Loki n'a aucunement la possibilité de refuser, mais pour essayer de garder la face un tant soit peu, il feint la réflexion…

-J'y serai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'avoir peur, crois-moi… » murmure-t-il à son oreille avant de s'en aller

* * *

**28 Mars 2010 – 22h15**

Loki est dans son lit et regarde son plafond, les bras levés de part et d'autre de lui, comme s'il était sur une croix…

Mais à ce moment c'est ce qu'il est, c'est de cette façon dont il se perçoit, un futur crucifié. Pour le coup il aurait bien envie de tout lâcher, de s'enfuir, de ne pas aller à ce foutu rendez-vous…

D'ailleurs un rendez-vous, ou plutôt un rencard ! Il va avoir un putain de rencard avec Tony Stark, lui qui jusque-là n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça pour se faire apprécier, il avait juste à faire son boulot…

Et bordel qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait peur, se retrouver seul face à lui, sans défense, vulnérable, autant que l'avait été Trinity…

Parce que oui, à ce moment Loki se sentait comme une proie, faible, en fait Tony l'effrayait bien plus que ses propres déviances à lui…

Une légère lumière le sortit soudainement de ses pensées, il avait reçu un mail, l'adresse de Stark, un quelconque immeuble de l'Upper East Side…

Oui, demain il avait rencard avec Tony Stark et clairement il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je suis toujours ouverte aux conseils que vous pourrez me donner! Reviews? :3  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, et c'est bien dommage!

Rating: maintenant M

Voilà, après quelques temps d'attente je poste le quatrième chapitre, plus long comme promit, un lemon est présent donc pour celles ou ceux qui n'aiment pas...

Je préviens par contre (et désolée si ça paraît mesquin) mais si il n'y a aucun retour comme pour le troisième chapitre, je m'arrêterai là, avoir le sentiment d'écrire pour personne, c'est décourageant...

Pour le reste, enjoy!

* * *

**Première**

**29 Mars 2010 - 13h20**

-« Monsieur, que dois-je préparer pour ce soir, Mr Laufeyson a-t-il des préférences en matière culinaire ou en décoration de table ?

-Je te remercie Jarvis, mais c'est moi qui m'occuperai de tout pour recevoir mon invité, d'ailleurs, je vous autorise à prendre votre journée, reposez-vous, je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que je vous surmène…

Tony Stark était prêt à recevoir son employé, et pour cela il préférait être seul, se serait plus agréable et Loki se sentirait plus à l'aise s'ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux.

Il commence alors à chercher les plus belles décorations pour le salon, la salle à manger, il sort sa plus belle argenterie (nettoyée avec soin par Jarvis en prévision), ses plus grands tableaux de maîtres…

Et tout ça rien que pour Loki… D'ailleurs Tony n'en revient pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait autant d'efforts en l'attente d'un rendez-vous, c'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il n'était pas _amoureux _de lui…

« Bien sûr que non, pensa-t-il comme pour se réprimander d'avoir un doute.

Je veux juste m'amuser… »

Il l'avait dit à voix haute, tout en se regardant, en se scrutant devant l'immense miroir présent dans son salon, quelque chose lui semblait faux dans l'expression de son visage, il se trouvait différent, changeant…

Au même moment, Loki flânait dans les rues de New York, enfin disons plutôt qu'il essayait d'évacuer son stress avant ce soir…

Il s'assoit alors sur un quelconque banc de Central Park puis commence à observer les passants.

Une famille avec trois enfants passe, l'un d'eux fait tomber la glace qu'il mangeait, sa mère le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler, aux vues des larmes qui commençaient à briller dans les yeux de l'enfant, les deux parents à ce moment échangent un regard complice.

Loki plisse un peu les yeux à cette vision et détourne le regard. Il se focalise alors sur un jeune homme, pas plus de vingt ans, apparemment seul et à l'air légèrement paumé, après quelque secondes d'observation, il décide de le suivre…

* * *

**29 Mars 2010 – 20h00**

Loki était devant la porte de l'appartement de Tony, il commençait à pleuvoir, il se décida à sonner, et après quelques secondes d'attente, notre Tony Stark, les cheveux gominés, vêtu d'un magnifique costume trois pièces noir et gris Calvin Klein, lui ouvre la porte et le laisse entrer…

Une chose cependant l'intrigue, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loki soit tout sourir en arrivant mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à le voir avec un visage si blafard, même son regard semble déconnecté, en fait à ce moment il ressemble plus à un pantin à qui on dicte ses mouvements plutôt qu'à un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-« Ça va, Loki ? demanda Tony d'un air suspicieux, l'allure de son employé commençait réellement à devenir flippante…

En guise de réponse, Loki se tourna lentement vers lui, sans cligner des yeux, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, cette fois-ci son regard se faisait plus loufoque que vide…

-Intéressant, murmura Tony pour lui-même.

Ils commencent donc à s'asseoir sur le petit canapé du salon et Tony leur sert deux coupes de champagne, voyant que Loki a apparemment décidé de jouer à celui qui se taira le plus longtemps, Tony décide de parler, mais au moment où il ouvre la bouche, Loki prononce lentement :

-J'ai tué un homme avant de venir…

Il fixe le vide.

-Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa voiture, j'ai feint un malaise pour qu'il me laisse entrer, il n'est pas de New York, je l'ai mené vers un endroit désert afin que nous soyons seuls, je lui ai agrippé le bras puis le cou, je l'ai forcé à me fixer dans les yeux, il pleurait et tremblait, je me demande même s'il n'était pas à même de se faire dessus, et mon Dieu que sa voiture puait l'alcool et les joins, une horreur, alors je l'ai traîné hors de ce tacot, il s'agrippait à mes jambes, il me suppliait pour que je le laisse s'enfuir, mais non, jamais je ne ferais ça, c'est dans ma nature et je ne le regrette pas. Et il continuait, et il avait l'air si stupide, il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé, puis derrière la voiture, une fois tranquille, j'ai pris ses deux mains et je les ai jointes pour les appuyer contre son cou, de toutes mes forces… Et cette lueur de vie continuait à briller dans ses yeux, il s'accrochait cet imbécile, puis plus rien.

Il se tourna une fois son récit terminé vers Tony, immobile, tenant sa coupe de champagne d'une main en l'air comme s'il avait été pétrifié, son regard était sombre et lubrique…

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'attendait Loki, il voulait que Tony panique, bouge, cherche à s'en aller, lui hurle dessus, mais non, il souriait maintenant d'un sourire carnassier, il semblait différent, presque fou.

Il laissa alors tomber son verre au sol et se jeta brutalement sur Loki, le dominant de tout son poids et lui retenant fermement les poignets au dessus de sa tête, Loki venait de s'en rendre compte maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches mais Tony avait une bosse au niveau de l'entre-jambes à présent bien visible…

Loki en était sûr, Tony était définitivement plus tordu que lui.

Loki sentait ce qui allait venir et ça l'effrayait, malgré tout une petite pointe d'excitation naissait en lui et il ne se sentait pas capable de la réprimander, en vérité il n'avait aucune envie de bouger ou de s'en aller de cet endroit, ce qui le gênait quelque peu, c'est qu'il était totalement dominé…

Il en prit réellement conscience quand Tony commença à passer de manière délicate pour commencer ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Loki, son souffle était chaud et saccadé et le devint encore plus quand il décida de le marquer au cou, il le mordit si brutalement que Loki ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur de sortir de sa bouche, que Tony attrapa finalement avec la sienne.

C'était un baiser violent, fougueux, Loki n'avait jamais été embrassé de cette façon, à la fois dominatrice et brutale, mais terriblement plaisante…

Tout en continuant leur échange buccal, Tony entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon qui maintenant commençait réellement à lui faire mal et pu ainsi libérer son sexe gorgé de sang qu'il commença à frotter contre celui, toujours prisonnier, de son employé. Leurs gémissements se firent alors beaucoup plus forts et bestiaux et Tony sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à cette vision d'un Loki s'abandonnant peu à peu au plaisir qu'il lui procurait…

Il le retourna alors violemment coupant ainsi la danse qu'ils menaient jusque-là et baissa son pantalon hâtivement, sans se soucier du râle de mécontentement du plus jeune…

Il se plaqua alors contre ses fesses musclées et après quelques secondes à savourer ce qui allait venir, s'enfonça complètement dans l'antre de Loki, ce dernier s'était complètement crispé, la douleur se faisant à présent très intense tant la pénétration avait été rapide et sans préparation…

Pour le calmer, Tony entreprit de caresser la verge frémissante de son employé, ce qui ne tarda pas à le détendre de nouveau, il commença donc les mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur d'un Loki complètement hors de lui, sachant à peine se souvenir de son propre nom tant les vagues de plaisir se faisaient intenses en lui…

Très vite ce ne fût plus suffisant et Loki fit comprendre à son aîné qu'il voulait que ce dernier le pilonne plus fort et plus vite…

Tony répondit à son désir et continua encore pendant quelques longues minutes avant que Loki ne se libère et entraîne avec lui son patron dans un râle à l'unisson, tous les deux terrassés par leur orgasme partagé…

« Maintenant on peut discuter… prononça difficilement Tony toujours embué par ce qui venait de se produire »

Il se releva prestement en se rhabillant quelque peu et remettant en place ses cheveux à présent ébouriffés, il rejoint ensuite la table qu'il avait dressée avec tant d'attention quelques heures plus tôt.

Loki lui, mit un peu plus de temps à se remettre de ses émotions et était partagé entre un sentiment de bien-être et un autre de honte d'avoir été si vulnérable face à Stark…

Il se releva tout de même assez péniblement, remontant son pantalon tant bien que mal, il était en fait complètement troublé…

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir face à Tony sans toutefois oser à le regarder dans les yeux, ce que ce dernier trouva mignon, quoi qu'un peu étrange…

Loki fût le premier à rompre le silence :

« Vous vouliez me voir pour autre chose normalement non ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui, après ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois et ce que tu m'as encore raconté tout à l'heure, il est très clair que je suis en pleine capacité de te faire chanter et je ne me gênerai pas pour le faire… il prononça ces mots lentement, toujours avec un petit sourire malin sur le visage…

-Vous voulez quoi en échange ? demanda sèchement Loki

-Ce qui vient de se passer… Je veux que ça recommence, encore et encore…

Toi, tu pourras continuer à répondre à tes bas instincts en sécurité et moi-

-Très bien, mais j'aimerais qu'on évite d'en parler tout de suite, je ferais ce que vous me demanderez, mais s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas… le coupa Loki d'une voix éteinte, triste. »

Il releva alors ses yeux sur son patron et se leva puis partit, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Tony n'essaya pas de le retenir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Je suis bien sûr toujours ouverte aux conseils! Merci d'avoir lu!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages, excepté un, ne m'appartiennent, seule l'histoire émane de mon esprit malade! :)

Et voilà, après une assez longue attente, je le concède, le nouveau chapitre, on prend un grand tournant, aussi bien dans la trame principale que dans les relations des personnages, à vous de juger..! ;)

PS: Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé, et merci aussi à celles qui follow cette fic!

Pour le reste: enjoy! :)

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 2h00**

« Clint, on a besoin de toi tout de suite près des docks, un meurtre apparemment, magnes toi! »

Clint Barton, détective à la NYPD se leva péniblement et maudit sa partenaire qui l'avait réveillé de si douce manière, comme à son habitude...

« Et une nouvelle journée de merde... »

Clint, un café à la main, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas vaciller sous l'effet de la fatigue se présenta devant sa partenaire de travail Natasha Romanoff, belle rousse avec qui il travaillait depuis maintenant 4 ans, une expression de supplice au visage.

« Salut 'Tash-

-Des junkies l'ont trouvé là y a une demi-heure, d'après ce qu'on peut en voir, il s'est fait étrangler et aux vues de la position de ses mains on s'en est servi pour le tuer, bien-sûr on n'a pas encore l'heure de décès et pour ce qui est de son nom il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui, les autres sont en train de fouiller sa voiture.

-Oui et sinon je suis complètement assommé, j'ai dormi qu'une heure, merci de le demander, et toi alors, ça va? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire faux

-Quoi je t'ai vexé? Dit-elle ironiquement. Excuses-moi mais quand on trouve un cadavre, il m'importe plus que tes petits soucis de sommeil, je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras.

-Bien-sûr... »

Clint était totalement vexé en effet, 4 ans qu'ils formaient une équipe, 4 ans qu'il lui était apparemment complètement invisible et pourtant 4 ans qu'il continuait d'espérer qu'il se passe un truc entre eux, on pouvait dire qu'elle le traitait comme un chien, et en plus il fallait qu'un mec se fasse tuer à ce moment !

Non, franchement cette journée était définitivement merdique pensa-t-il...

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 9h15**

Tony était aux anges, assit sur son lit il repensait à la soirée d'hier, il revoyait absolument tout : les yeux de Loki, son expression, l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, le son de sa voix, le sentiment de bien-être extrême quand il était entré en lui, leur deux corps ondulant…

Un léger son allait sortir de sa bouche quand Jarvis arriva dans la chambre pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, il se leva tout de suite en essayant de ne plus penser à son petit démon et partit vers sa salle à manger, une idée le tracassait seulement, Loki était complètement décontenancé avant de partir au point même de ne pas vouloir évoquer leur petite aventure et si au début Tony pensait qu'il se remettait simplement de ses émotions, il n'en n'était plus aussi sûr, était-il mal, se sentait-il honteux ?

En fait, en plus de ses questionnements à propos de Loki, Tony s'interrogeait sur lui-même…

En effet il l'avait compris depuis le soir où il l'avait vu tuer la jeune femme, Loki avait un penchant pour le sang et n'était pas tout à fait bien dans sa tête, et ça il l'acceptait.

Mais si Loki avait l'âme d'un meurtrier, qu'en était-il de lui, après tout ce qui lui avait causé tant d'excitation la nuit dernière, outre l'attirance qu'il avait pour cet homme, c'était le récit de Loki, de l'imaginer en train d'exécuter sa basse besogne, et en réalité il commençait tout simplement à en avoir honte…

Depuis quelques temps il se redécouvrait, c'était un homme nouveau, pas qu'il soit blanc comme neige d'habitude, mais si on lui avait dit que son vice l'aurait poussé jusque-là après des aveux pareils, il ne l'aurait jamais cru…

Mais était-ce Loki qui créait ce genre de perversité chez lui, ou la faisait-il ressortir tout simplement ?

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 10h15 **

Loki était à la machine à café de son étage. Il tentait de rattraper la nuit qu'il avait passé à ne pas dormir après ce qui s'était passé en ingurgitant le plus de caféine possible, et ce n'était pas gagné…

Il revoyait toutes les images de son rendez-vous avec Stark, ça l'obsédait depuis qu'il était sorti de son appartement…

Et maintenant il avait peur de le recroiser, de revoir son visage, ses yeux posés sur lui, peut-être essaierait-il de recommencer son petit moment de détente de la veille, et à vrai dire il ne savait pas si ça lui plairait ou s'il se sentirait d'une certaine manière honteux comme la nuit dernière…

Oui, en fait il se demandait ce qu'il pensait finalement de cette soirée…

Il avait pris du plaisir, indéniablement. Mais il était perdu, clairement. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Devenir une sorte de jouet sexuel du grand Tony Stark, rien de plus qu'un autre employé de la Tour ? qu'un Thor ? En plus, lui devait souffrir un chantage qui pourrait détruire sa vie, et pour ça Loki en voulait terriblement à Stark.

Il le tenait au creux de sa main. Un pas de travers et il était mort.

Il sortit de ses pensées, se rendant compte en portant le gobelet à sa bouche qu'il était vide. Il quitta alors le couloir pour rentrer dans son bureau et esquissa un petit sourire en voyant que le journal du jour était posé sur son bureau, ça l'aiderait peut-être à se vider l'esprit…

Au bout de quelques secondes sa figure se figea. Il était arrivé à la page des faits divers et ce qu'il lut ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout même.

On parlait de son meurtre.

« Un jeune homme de 19 ans, assassiné près des docks, originaire de Caroline du Nord, Jonathan Athman, étranglé à l'aide de ses propres mains ».

Loki tremblait, réellement. Le bruit du fin papier devenait même assourdissant. Il posa alors le journal brusquement comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts.

Passé quelques minutes à encaisser le choc de la découverte, il se mit à réfléchir. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il s'en tirerait aussi facilement cette fois, il l'avait laissé dans un endroit public, c'était évident que le corps serait retrouvé ! La première fois avait été simple, si elle ne connaissait personne dans l'immeuble elle pourrait rester des jours voire des semaines sans que personne ne remarque sa mort. Et encore, qui sait si son meurtre n'allait pas lui sauter à la figure lui aussi ?

Loki commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Lui qui d'habitude savait garder son calme dans n'importe quelle situation, il était totalement perdu, à ce moment il se détestait, il avait été complètement stupide de penser que ce serait aussi simple…

Et malheureusement pour lui pensa-t-il, la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler était aussi celle qui jubilerait également de le voir dans cet état…

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 10h30**

« Tony, regarde ça ! »

Loki venait d'arriver en furie et en complète panique dans le bureau de son patron, visiblement occupé à traiter d'affaires touchants à son entreprise, en fait il était tellement absorbé par ses papiers qu'il n'avait même pas relevé la tête quand l'autre homme était entré et ne l'avait à vrai dire, pas non plus entendu…

Seule sa secrétaire, Mlle Pepper Potts qui donnait les papiers à Stark, semblait avoir été surprise par le ton familier employé par Loki, d'habitude si distant.

« Mr Stark, je peux repasser plus tard si vous le souhaitez, je veux dire, si vous avez à faire avec Mr Laufeyson, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… dit-elle timidement à l'attention de son patron »

Tony à l'entente du nom de son protégé, releva la tête et sourit à Pepper en lui faisant un signe pour qu'elle s'éloigne.

Elle sortit de la pièce en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible, gêner son patron semblait être la pire des choses pour elle apparemment.

Loki fixa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement fermée, toujours paniqué, de peur que quelqu'un puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire à Stark, et coupa même la parole à Tony qui s'apprêtait à parler, il n'avait pas encore vu le journal posé sur son bureau…

« Lis ce putain d'article ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? S'ils retrouvent quelque chose qui le relie à moi, comment je vais m'en sortir ? C'est la merde ! La merde complète, je vais finir en prison bordel, c'est pas possible »

Quand Loki perdait le contrôle de lui-même, il avait tendance à devenir grossier, il était même à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie, ce qui amusa Tony qui se délecta pendant quelques secondes du visage défait du plus jeune avant de poser les yeux sur ledit journal.

Il leva des yeux joueurs sur Loki et se mit à rire :

« Eh ben quoi, t'es pas content ? Enfin de l'action !

Roh, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu n'as rien laissé à toi sur la scène de crime, non ? Pas d'objet tombé de ta poche ou quoi que ce soit ?

-Non, rien, j'ai même essuyé la poignée de la portière avant de m'en aller… Mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire avoir… J'ai peur…

-C'est normal Loki, il se leva et alla rejoindre son interlocuteur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de le réconforter, il fallait bien qu'un jour un de tes meurtres soit découvert ! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va automatiquement t'identifier et t'envoyer en prison ! Si tu n'as rien laissé sur place, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter… »

Il était sincère, et essayait vraiment de réconforter son employé du mieux qu'il pouvait. A vrai dire il n'était aucunement sûr que Loki ne risquait rien, mais le voir comme ça au bord de la crise de nerfs lui faisait de la peine.

A ce moment il se perdit à le contempler quelque peu, il était littéralement à tomber, ses grands yeux bleus perdus dans le vague, sa peau claire, douce comme de la soie et sa bouche, ses fines lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'on les embrasse… Tony commençait à perdre pieds et ses mains passèrent des épaules de Loki jusqu'à ses joues et doucement il se pencha dans l'idée de poser sa bouche sur celle de Loki, mais ce dernier se recula, relevant les yeux sur son patron.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu avais exactement la même tête hier soir avant de t'en aller, qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Voyant que Loki ne répondait rien, il continua, en haussant un peu le ton. Si ce qu'on a fait hier soir ne t'a pas plu, dis-le, mais tu vois, j'aurais un peu du mal à le croire ! »

La vérité, c'est que Loki se sentait honteux. Honteux parce qu'en présence de Tony il devenait vulnérable, il se sentait minuscule face à lui, complètement à sa merci… Il aimait sentir ses bras autours de lui, ses mains sur son visage, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il se l'avouait intérieurement… Mais il avait tout de même du mal à l'accepter, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses, et les mots ne voulaient tout simplement pas sortir…

« Bon écoutes, je comprends, si tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, vas-y je ne veux pas te brusquer… »

Tony avait dit ça d'un air résigné, prêt à repartir derrière son bureau, mais Loki s'avança…

Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, sa fierté mal placée ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, Tony était la seule personne à qui il était relié dans ce monde, son seul allié, le seul homme au monde qui pouvait le comprendre, après tout ils étaient liés, et jusqu'au bout. Toute cette histoire de meurtres, de flics, si elle se terminait, ce serait avec Tony…

Alors pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner à un tant soit peu de bonheur ?

« Viens là… »

* * *

Une petite fin de chapitre comme ça, ça fait toujours plaisir...^^ Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent mis à part quelques uns de-ci de-là, seule l'histoire sort de mon petit cerveau!**

**Warning: Un gros lemon se cache ici, donc comme pour le précédent, pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ça...!**

**Voilà! Enfin le nouveau chapitre je sais, je suis impardonnable, ça a été très long comme attente, mais que voulez-vous? Je suis lente et je le reste! Qui plus est, je posterai, c'est promis le chapitre 7 dans deux semaines, ce chapitre ne comportant pas, malgré une certaine longueur, une masse importante "d'histoire" à proprement parler... alors pourquoi deux et pas une, eh bien comme je ne sais pas quand seront prêts les suivants, je préfère ne pas trop chambouler vos habitudes...! Et pour ce qui est des sceptiques quand à l'avancement de la relation Tony/Loki (je le suis moi-même alors ne vous inquiétez pas!^^) bon ça continue en début de chapitre, mais ne vous en faites pas, tout n'est pas gagné pour notre milliardaire barbu!  
**

**A-B: Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise, et si je t'ai fais aimer un style que tu n'apprécies pas tellement d'habitude tu m'en vois doublement ravie, j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes, et merci pour cette review! :)**

**Pour le reste, enjoy!**

* * *

** 30 Mars 2010 – 10h40**

« Viens là... »

Loki venait de s'approcher de Tony en lui passant les mains sur les hanches dans un geste langoureux, rapprochant leur deux corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent légèrement.

Voyant le changement radical qui venait de s'opérer dans l'attitude de son employé, Tony sourit pour lui-même, c'était assez inattendu, mais clairement pas pour lui déplaire, enfin il se laissait faire… Et même plus, puisque c'était lui qui prenait les devants cette fois, cet homme était des plus surprenants pensa Stark…

Quant à Loki il ne pensait plus à rien, son seul but pour le moment étant de décompresser et de s'abandonner au plaisir que pouvait lui procurer son cher patron, peut-être regretterait-il son manque de contrôle de lui-même plus tard, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser.

Les mains de Loki passèrent alors des hanches de son aîné jusqu'à ses joues qu'il pressa doucement puis pencha son visage vers celui de l'autre homme, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux et profitant juste de la douceur de sa chair pour quelques instants…

Puis c'est Tony qui bougea, pour lui, entourer le plus jeune de ses bras et dans son geste en profita pour passer sa langue sur les dents de Loki, lui demandant silencieusement la permission pour un échange plus poussé… Il fût très vite satisfait quand il sentit son protégé ouvrir la bouche et par la même occasion pousser un léger soupir en sentant leurs langues se toucher furtivement pour venir ensuite s'enrouler dans une danse lascive, les deux hommes commençant peu à peu à céder à leur désir qui montait lentement, encouragé par les respirations qui se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées et fortes.

Les mains passaient des joues aux cheveux, du dos à la nuque, elles se perdaient, découvraient l'autre, car même après ce qui s'était produit la veille, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se rencontrer, de s'apprécier réellement, leur acte ayant été trop brutal pour ça…

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, l'air commençant à leur manquer dangereusement, et Tony sourit dans un des sourires les plus affriolants que le jeune homme avait vu sur son visage, puis il se baissa pour enfin s'agenouiller devant l'entre-jambes d'un Loki maintenant totalement émoustillé par ce qui s'annonçait…

Il déboucla lentement la ceinture de son partenaire, sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, appréciant autant qu'il le pouvait les émotions qui passaient dans les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation et le désir de son vis-à-vis.

Il fit glisser lentement la barrière de tissus qui retenait prisonnière la longueur de chair de Loki jusqu'à ses chevilles, puis fit frissonner de plaisir son homologue en remontant tranquillement ses mains le long des jambes fines et laiteuses, effleurant seulement la peau, comme pour ne pas l'abimer, savourant les infimes tremblements que faisaient naître ses doigts sur l'épiderme délicat pour enfin se poser sur les fesses de son employé…

Il quitta alors le regard embué de Loki pour venir poser ses yeux sombres sur la verge gonflée qui s'offrait à lui.

Il commença alors par passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa virilité, un premier geste qui fit tout de suite basculer la tête du plus jeune en arrière ayant pour l'instant seulement émit un très léger et presque inaudible gémissement de satisfaction, quant au plus âgé il sourit pour lui-même de l'effet produit.

Le milliardaire entreprit ensuite de jouer avec le gland du jeune homme, le suçant avidement, refermant ses lèvres dessus, le mordant presque pour finir d'exciter complètement Loki qui commençait à se demander s'il arriverait à rester debout encore longtemps avec le traitement que lui infligeait Tony…

C'était une torture exquise, un doux supplice, il satisfaisait ridiculement son envie pour mieux le frustrer juste après…

Et notre apprenti meurtrier n'y tint plus et agrippa la tête de son complice et maître-chanteur, le forçant à stopper son petit jeu en lui faisant accueillir toute la longueur de son sexe d'un coup, le mouvement combla Loki qui poussa alors un long gémissement sonore à en faire rougir n'importe quel employé de la Tour qui pouvait se trouver près du bureau de son patron. L'homme d'affaire quant à lui fut satisfait du sentiment de besoin qu'il avait fait naître chez son partenaire d'une faveur plus poussée, bien qu'un léger goût de bile s'était fait sentir quand le membre dressé avait rencontré le fond de sa gorge…

Les doigts de Loki alors déjà sur le visage du milliardaire passèrent dans ses cheveux et il commença lentement à lui imposer un rythme auquel Tony se pliait sans déplaisir, trop content d'être la cause du plaisir infini qui semblait assaillir le jeune tueur à cet instant, la pièce étant à présent remplie des seuls sons qu'émettait ce dernier…

Pour le coup, lui n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien excepté les lèvres de Stark sur sa colonne de chair, sa langue qui parfois venait le titiller davantage et lui administrer encore un peu plus le sentiment d'extase qu'il ressentait, si c'était possible…

Cette danse dura encore quelques minutes de cette manière, puis la bouche et la langue de Tony eurent raison de l'endurance de Loki, qui se libéra dans ce dernier en laissant s'échapper un râle profond, le plus âgé se détachant du corps de l'autre en avalant sa semence amère… Un autre qui comme il s'en était douté n'avait pas résisté à l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre et s'écroula alors littéralement au sol, essayant tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration, puis après quelques secondes se redressa quelque peu pour attraper la cravate du milliardaire afin de l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

S'ensuivit un baiser fougueux et à la fois lent, où les deux hommes cherchaient à s'imprégner du goût de l'autre, commençant peu à peu à oublier tout ce qui les entourait…

Leur travail, leurs collègues, leurs proches (quoi qu'ils n'en avaient pas tellement), ce cadavre qui pourrait leur causer tant de soucis…

Leurs pensées n'allaient plus que pour l'homme en face et pour le plaisir qu'ils voulaient s'octroyer mutuellement.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, les deux complices avaient commencé machinalement à se coucher sur le sol et très vite, Loki commença d'entourer le corps de Tony de ses bras, caressant ses côtes puis son dos, puis afin d'approfondir le contact et de recevoir plus de sensations, écarta les jambes pour venir entourer les hanches de son patron, collant son entre-jambes au sien, appréciant le toucher de sa bosse contre la sienne qui renaissait.

Les frottements se firent ensuite plus intenses et les gémissements et respirations plus forts et saccadés. Tony rompit alors le baiser, malgré un léger grognement de la part du plus jeune, il sourit pour lui-même de la réaction de ce dernier puis entreprit d'abord de dénouer sa cravate pour ensuite enlever sa chemise et la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, Loki en profita alors pour se redresser légèrement et ainsi goûter à la peau nue qui lui faisait face en apposant de petits baisers et quelques morsures légères… Son propriétaire ne resta pas en reste et en profita pour venir passer ses mains sur le pull de son employé en remontant lentement, faisant frissonner de plaisir par la même occasion ce dernier, afin de lui retirer… Il s'attaqua ensuite à son propre pantalon, impatient de libérer sa verge et d'administrer à Loki les doux sévices qu'il semblait tant vouloir…

Ils revinrent ainsi dans leur positions initiales, l'un sur l'autre, appréciant maintenant pleinement la sensation de leur deux corps collés l'un à l'autre… Tony passant une main désireuse sur la cuisse de Loki, puis très vite les deux hommes commencèrent sérieusement à avoir envie de plus et d'un accord muet, le milliardaire quitta la bouche de son protégé et entreprit de préparer ce dernier, ne voulant pas être aussi brutal que la veille, il mit ainsi deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suça avidement, ne quittant pas Loki du regard un seul instant, savourant son regard et l'ensemble de son visage empreint au désir et à la luxure…

Une fois fait, il les approcha de l'intimité du jeune homme et commença à les rentrer doucement, mais complètement. Il marqua un temps de pause face à l'expression de l'autre homme, légèrement crispée, il remarqua aussi une légère lueur dans son regard qui ressemblait fortement à celle qu'il avait pu avoir la veille ce qui déstabilisa Tony quelque peu, mais elle disparut bien vite une fois que ce dernier, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de Loki, écartant ses parois de chair le plus possible, approchant son visage en même temps de celui de son partenaire, recueillant dans sa bouche les souffles et gémissements de celui-ci, cette vision et ces bruits d'un Loki au comble de la sensualité le forçant à accélérer les choses. Il retira ainsi ses doigts pour venir se placer devant l'antre de son apprenti meurtrier, appréciant ce qui allait venir…

C'est un mouvement de hanches du plus jeune qui enleva Tony de sa sorte de contemplation, ce dernier attrapa alors les hanches de l'autre et s'enfonça en lui dans un cri partagé, totalement incontrôlé, les surprenant presque, autant que la sensation de libération et de plaisir inédite qui s'était emparée d'eux à ce moment. La tête de Tony se nicha dans le cou de l'autre et après ce premier mouvement, continua ses coups de butoir en un Loki qui se perdait totalement dans le plaisir, criant maintenant son ressenti, ne se souciant plus du tout de l'image qu'il pouvait transmettre à présent et si quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Tony touche un point ultra-sensible à l'intérieur de l'autre homme, ce qui lui fit littéralement voir des étoiles et par la même crier de plus belle…

Ainsi quelques mouvements suffire à Loki pour jouir sur le ventre de Tony en hurlant son nom dans sa libération, ce qui entraîna à son tour le milliardaire qui attrapa la bouche de son protégé avec la sienne tout en se délivrant…

Il ne se retira pas tout de suite, restant sur Loki, les deux hommes se remettant doucement de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, appréciant tout deux le calme qui régnait à présent dans le bureau, ne cherchant pas à le rompre…

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 11h15**

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire de plus ? On a une piste, un autre ADN, des marques de lutte, quelque chose ? »

Natasha et Clint étaient plantés devant le cadavre de Jonathan - le médecin légiste était de l'autre côté - couché sur une table en métal, recouvert à demi d'une couverture fine, blanc et rigide comme tant d'autres l'avaient été ici même avant lui.

C'était au moins leur quinzième meurtre depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble… Nombreux avait été les règlements de compte, les meurtres pour des histoires de drogue, ou même des accidents, mais cette affaire-là… Ce jeune homme avait l'air à part, ils avaient tous deux une impression, l'impression d'une histoire qui ne semblait pas être ce qu'elle était, qui leur réservait des surprises…

Cet homme n'était pas d'ici, après quelques recherches, il s'était avéré que son casier était vierge, qu'il venait d'une petite ville tranquille, un jeune homme sans histoire en outre… Alors pourquoi avait-il été tué, comme ça… ?

« Sur le corps, mis à part les marques de strangulation, il n'y a rien, pas de traces de griffures, pas de bouts de peau coincés sous les ongles…

-Et ces marques brunâtres sur les coudes, c'est quoi d'après vous ? demanda Natasha »

Le médecin tiqua, sembla gêné et se mit à regarder attentivement les coudes de Jonathan, il entreprit ensuite de regarder le cadavre plus attentivement, et après une ou deux minutes de ce curieux manège, il releva la tête vers nos deux policiers.

« Effectivement. En fait il y a eu traces de lutte, ayant les mains coincées, il a dû gigoter et cogner ses coudes sur le sol en se faisant, je viens de me rendre compte aussi que les traces sur son cou ne correspondent pas à la bonne main, je veux dire celle de gauche était en-dessous de l'autre quand on a découvert le corps, mais je pense que lors du meurtre, c'était l'inverse ! Il dit ces mots tout en souriant niaisement.

Ce visage si candide eu le don d'irriter Clint, déjà bien entamé par sa nuit et l'ambiance avec sa collègue.

-Et vous découvrez ça seulement maintenant ? C'est une blague, vous êtes médecin légiste pour de vrai, ou votre blouse c'est juste un déguisement ? Vous avez besoin de l'aide d'un inspecteur pour observer correctement un cadavre ? J'y crois pas, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là sérieusement ?

Il se rapprocha de la table et repris sur un ton plus dur : Mon gars sache une chose, le mec qu'était à ta place y a encore un mois était un vrai légiste lui, j'serais toi j'aurais honte ! »

Le visage de l'autre homme s'empourpra et il ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi le blond s'énervait autant.

Natasha, elle, remercia d'un signe de tête le médecin, et, avec un petit sourire amusé sur le visage entreprit d'amener son collègue à l'extérieur de la pièce, ce dernier eu juste le temps de lâcher un dernier « abruti » à l'encontre de l'homme avant de se retrouver à dehors à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Bruce était bien meilleur, c'est n'importe quoi… !*****

-Calme-toi, je sais bien que c'était ton ami, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à ce pauvre gars, tu vois bien qu'il débarque, c'est sûrement sa première affaire, il a l'air un peu paumé d'accord mais quand même !

Clint allait répliquer mais elle le coupa : Et puis je te rappelle quand même que si Bruce a démissionné, c'est tout de même un peu de ta faute Blondie… »

Elle l'appelait toujours comme ça quand elle avait un reproche à lui faire ou quand elle voulait le taquiner, ça le faisait sortir de ses gonds et dans ces moments-là il était à mourir de rire selon elle.

Il se renfrogna en repensant à cette histoire, la culpabilité refaisant surface en lui, lui rejetant sa faute en pleine figure…

Mais une voix forte le fit sortir de ses pensées et relever la tête vers les fenêtres des bureaux situés quelques mètres plus haut :

« Ramenez vos culs, on a du nouveau ! »

* * *

***Mademoiselle Nobody, spéciale dédicace pour toi!^^ Je sais, je sais mon humour est douteux... ;)**

**Voilà, bien entendu j'accepte tous les conseils et critiques constructives que je pourrais recevoir...! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Aucuns de ces personnages à part quelques uns ne m'appartiennent, seule l'histoire est sortie de mon esprit!**

**Me voilà de retour quelques jours en avance, mais mon ordi personnel ayant décidé d'agoniser maintenant, je n'ai pas trop le choix, je préfère poster en avance que de ne pas poster et manquer à ma promesse!^^... Donc bien-sûr, cela rajoute à ma lenteur habituelle, je ne sais pas quand j'en aurai un autre et donc pour ce qui est de la régularité, ça n'aide pas... Je prie pour que ça ne perturbe pas trop l'ensemble quand même!^^ Sinon on avance chez nos petits complices, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 11h33**

Natasha et Clint arrivèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans le bureau du commissaire Fury, un homme assez autoritaire et borné, un peu rustre, mais un bon flic malgré tout.

« Je viens d'avoir le rapport de la police scientifique sur les fringues de la victime et sa bagnole, rien dans celle-là, à part qu'elle puait l'alcool et la marijuana mais on a quelque chose pour ses baskets et son jean.

Il aurait été traîné sur plusieurs mètres aux vues des marques sur le talon de la semelle et le bas de son froc.

-Ça pourrait expliquer aussi le fait que ses bras aient été bougés ! réagit Natasha

-Maintenant faudrait savoir si la personne qui l'a bougé est aussi le meurtrier ou non… dit posément Clint

-Justement, vous allez vous coller à l'interrogatoire des familles, on a obtenu leurs coordonnées, vous appellerez les parents et le frère pour voir s'ils savaient pourquoi le gosse était à New York… Il marqua une pause, les toisant.

Mais pour le moment vous avez droit à une pause, je croirais avoir des zombies sous le pif, revenez en fin d'après-midi, après avoir fait ce que je viens de demander, les numéros, c'est Hill qui les a, oubliez pas de les prendre avant de vous barrer… leur intima-t-il avant de boire le café qu'il avait de posé sur son bureau. »

Ils sortirent sans dire un mot de plus, allant chercher les numéros, puis ils se retrouvèrent dans un café non loin de leur travail.

Un café serré pour lui et une bière pour elle.

Le semblant de calme qui régnait dans cet endroit leur faisait du bien. Quand ils étaient ensemble, malgré les quelques mésententes qui pouvaient survenir et le caractère particulier de Natasha, ce n'était qu'avec l'un et l'autre qu'ils pouvaient se sentir tranquilles, ils pouvaient rester comme à ce moment, seuls à une table, sans se parler, sans ressentir le besoin de combler un quelconque vide, ils se sentaient sereins, tout simplement.

Soudain la sonnerie du portable de Clint le sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle il était, et une fois avoir vaguement regardé l'écran allumé, il soupira et le posa sur la table sans y donner plus d'attention…

« Maggie ? questionna sarcastiquement Natasha »

Il prit une courte respiration avant de lâcher un pénible « oui ».

Maggie… Ca faisait deux mois qu'elle ne cessait de l'appeler au moins une fois par jour. Elle, la cause de tous ses problèmes, de la démission de Bruce, de la perte de son amitié, de tout…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se voient tous les trois, elle, Bruce et lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils s'entendent, qu'ils se rapprochent ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui dise qu'elle se sentait seule, malheureuse, que Bruce ne s'occupait plus d'elle ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que_ lui_, soit aussi désespérément seul et si empathique envers elle ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe enceinte, qu'elle s'accroche à lui et qu'elle dise à son mari que le bébé n'était pas le sien ?

Clint ressassait tout, revoyait tout, la tristesse de Bruce, sa colère, sa rage quand il était venu le trouver dans son bureau, qu'il l'avait empoigné, qu'il lui avait jeté la vérité en pleine figure, qu'il l'avait vu ne pas tenter de se justifier, qu'il se mette frénétiquement à le frapper et ensuite à mettre la pièce sans dessus-dessous.

Bruce était d'un naturel calme et doux, et la seule chose qui pouvait le mettre hors de lui, c'était sa femme. Il était d'une jalousie maladive, et à ce moment il était devenu complètement enragé… Son meilleur ami…

Il avait préféré démissionné plutôt que de se faire mettre à pied pour lui…

Et Clint s'en voulait terriblement.

Pour un simple moment de faiblesse…

Son téléphone bipa, lui faisant remarquer qu'on venait de lui laisser un message, il l'écouta et reposa l'objet tout de suite après, les yeux anormalement brillants, se mordant les ongles.

« Elle veut le garder 'Tasha, elle veut le garder… ! lui avoua-t-il d'une voix éteinte

-Merde… Et toi tu veux quoi Clint ? Vous devez en parler, elle peut pas avoir ce gosse sans que t'ais ton mot à dire non ? essaya de le réconforter la rousse

-Mais comment ? Je peux pas la forcer à avorter, et si elle l'a vraiment ce gamin, comment je fais ? J'en veux pas putain, mais je pourrais pas vivre en laissant un enfant, _mon _enfant, seul, sans père, alors que c'est de ma faute bordel ! sur ces derniers mots il prit sa tête entre ses mains, complètement abattu. »

Natasha se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du blond.

« Quoi qu'il arrive tu peux compter sur moi en tout cas, tu le sais j'espère ? tenta-t-elle de le rassurer

Rentre chez toi Clint, si tu te sens pas d'attaque à venir au bureau tout à l'heure je trouverais une excuse pour Fury, il faut que tu te reposes… »

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi douce et proche avec lui, elle avait plus pour habitude de le taquiner fortement voire d'être assez désagréable parfois…

Mais le voyant si désemparé, elle laissa tomber pour un moment son masque de dureté habituel, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi mal, presque fragile.

Elle se détacha ensuite de lui et posa quelques pièces sur la table pour sa consommation, et après une légère tape sur l'épaule et un petit « bye bye Blondie » tentant de faire naître un semblant de sourire sur le visage de son collègue, elle commença à partir. Mais Clint ne sembla même pas l'entendre et resta prostré sur sa table…

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 11h45 **

Tony et Loki étaient tous deux en train de se rhabiller, chacun s'étant remis de leur ébat sauvage et tentait de se remettre comme si de rien n'était, après tout ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la Tour…

Le milliardaire affichait une mine ravie et satisfaite, un petit sourire taquin ornait son visage pendant qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise.

Son employé quant à lui affichait un air impassible, un léger rouge habillait tout de même ses joues et quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'ébène n'étaient plus aussi bien plaquées sur sa tête qu'auparavant.

Le plus âgé parti se rassoir derrière son bureau juste après, tournant sur son fauteuil, visiblement euphorique, Loki s'en rendit compte et eu un sourire ironique sur le visage à cette vision.

Une fois complètement prêt, il entreprit de sortir du bureau, marchant rapidement vers la porte. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le point de sortir qu'il se retourna :

« J'ai besoin de toi Tony, vraiment besoin de toi. Mais ne pense pas que ce soit fini… »

Puis il ouvrit la porte et parti.

Tony s'était arrêté de tourner.

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 12h20**

Loki venait de rentrer chez lui, il n'avait normalement pas fini sa journée, mais après tout, qui viendrait lui faire des réflexions ?

Il était perplexe. Comme souvent. Concernant son avenir, lui-même, ses sentiments envers une certaine personne, c'était une sensation étrange, totalement nouvelle.

Il s'avança dans son salon et alluma sa télé, une chaîne d'info. Elle parlait de Jonathan. Prit encore une fois d'une soudaine panique, il l'éteignit et alla s'étendre sur son lit.

Il replongea dans ses pensées.

Il revoyait les images de sa matinée, le journal, la peur, l'impression que tout s'écroulait, puis Tony, son visage, son odeur, tout le reste… plus que lui.

Il se frotta le visage de ses mains, essayant de chasser ces idées. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Oui, il avait toujours une réserve quant à lui, une espèce de rancœur quant à sa façon de procéder pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui…

Il ne lui faisait pas pleinement confiance, c'était la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, mais aussi la seule qui pouvait le faire sombrer… Après tout, si toute cette affaire tournait mal, qu'adviendrait-il de leur duo ? Tony savait, oui, et ne disait rien, mais en cas de besoin comment le prouver ? Chacun était un survivant, il ferait tout pour s'en sortir, pensait-il, au moins seul si l'autre était perdu… Et la parole d'un milliardaire ultra-célèbre et respecté face à celle de son employé timide et solitaire… C'était vite fait. Loki pourrait croire en toutes les paroles que lui avait dites Tony seulement s'il se mouillait complètement, et encore…

Mais dans le même temps il avait quelque chose pour cet homme, une certaine sorte d'affection, des battements inhabituels dans le cœur quand il le voyait… Pas des sentiments, pas jusque-là…

_Pas encore ?_

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 17h39**

« Barton fait grève ?

-Non Monsieur, il a eu quelques problèmes, il n'a pas pu venir… Ça va s'arranger, mais j'ai les infos que vous aviez demandées à propos de notre homme. Lui répondit calmement Natasha

-Allez-y.

-J'ai eu la mère et le frère, tous les deux savaient que Jonathan se droguait.

Visiblement que des joints jusqu'il y a peu mais il avait commencé avec des trucs plus durs depuis quelques temps, sa mère l'a viré de la maison pour ça apparemment et jusqu'à hier il vivait chez son frère…

Il pense qu'il était venu à New York pour y rencontrer un de ses « soi-disant ami » selon ses mots. D'après lui un dealer qui aurait sûrement proposé à Jonathan une collaboration… Il m'a dit que son frère était de nature naïve. Lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement

-Pas mal… Et est-ce qu'il a le nom de ce gars ?

-Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait entendu une de ses conversations une fois, avec un mec portant un nom comme Abel ou Alec, il n'est pas sûr…

-Eh ben on va dire que les recherches commencent, y a du boulot. Commencez à éplucher les fichiers sur les dealers et autres consommateurs à New York pour mettre la main sur lui, j'pense qu'on tient un truc pas merdique… !

-Bien, chef. »

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du bureau de Fury quand celui-ci la rappela.

« Et Romanoff, j'veux que Barton revienne demain c'est clair ? Les problèmes ça va cinq minutes, on sait tous pourquoi il en est là, ce s'ra pas une excuse longtemps… »

Tout le monde savait.

« Z'êtes pas payés à rien foutre, vu ?

-Il reviendra. Lui répondit froidement la rousse. »

En claquant la porte elle revoyait la dernière image qu'elle avait de son collègue, désemparé sur sa table, incertain face à son avenir… Si Fury s'y mettait, elle n'était pas sûre que Clint tienne le coup longtemps…

* * *

**30 Mars 2010 – 21h45**

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Derrière la porte d'un appartement une femme frappe à la porte, la concierge de l'immeuble. Personne ne répond, elle se décide à ouvrir, après tout elle a le double des clés de tous les appartements, autant s'en servir… Déjà quatre jours que personne ne sort n'y n'entre d'ici, personne n'a ramassé le courrier dans le hall…

Elle déverrouille la porte puis entre, une sale odeur lui emplit les narines, inhabituelle, elle ne l'a même jamais sentie auparavant…

Puis elle allume la lumière, elle s'avance timidement… et hurle…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Reviews? :)**


End file.
